Life's Little Snippets
by AZ1087653
Summary: Each little part of living is like a string woven together to form a mosaic of life. They change who a person is, help them grow, or keep them exactly the same. (This is a collection of one-shots that can and will include any of the characters from the movies.) Rated T just because it may reach such a necessary level.
1. Anything the Other Asked

Hello everyone in the Takumi-kun series fandom. If you've clicked on this story, thank you. I hope it meets your approval. I'll probably add on to it, but all of the chapters will be non-connected one-shots since uni takes precedence (not to mention the other series I am doing something similar in).

I don't own anything. Nor am I completely familiar with the light novels of this series. I've only seen the movies, so everything I write will be based on them. I'm not even aware if the light novels have been translated into English or not.

Cheers!

/GG/

**Life's Little Snippets **

Anything the Other Asked

_**Second Year (Before the hookup)**_

Sound is a funny thing. Even the smallest of objects makes some sort of sound at some point, even if the ear cannot pick up the noise. Some people say sound is the accompaniment of life; people with musical ability may _see _this more than those without the musical talent. To Hayama Takumi, every single sound was like the soundtrack to life. He enjoyed the little noises of the sheets rustling and the wind blowing against the leaves. The music of nature was the same as the music of his violin had been.

Of course, just like for everyone, there was music he didn't like. The grating of a pencil in a notebook while trying to learn English was one of those sounds. Each time his pencil hit the paper and left a lead mark he was reminded of how poor his English ability was. Thus, no matter how much he tried, the melody that accompanied English learning was not music to his ears.

After failing on the verb conjugation for the umpteenth time, Takumi sighed softly and put his pencil down. Moments after his head found a place of rest on his hands, whereupon he closed his eyes. There was no way he was getting this without some assistance. The problem lie in that he didn't want to bother his roommate, even if the other boy knew English better than he knew Japanese.

Takumi stole a glance at the room's other occupant. As was expected, Saki Giichi was already finished with his English homework and seemed to be working on mathematics. If only he were that smart, then he'd also be done with his English and working on another dreaded subject.

"You can ask, you know." There was very little emotion to the voice, but it made Takumi lift his head and stare at Gii with interest. "I'm more than happy to help you, Takumi."

Saki smiled at his roommate, or as he liked to think, the object of his affection. He'd already confessed to the shy individual wrapped in a timid mound of flesh. Yes, he'd help Hayama Takumi do anything he wanted without a second thought.

"I didn't want to bother you," Takumi replied. "We're both busy and I don't want to be a bother."

Gii's eyes lit up at the comment. Takumi couldn't be a bother if he tried. Slightly thereafter he chortled, stood up, and walked behind the other. He took it as a time to get close to Takumi without the other trying to shove him away, even though the brown-haired boy tensed slightly.

"What's troubling you?"

Takumi didn't quite know how to respond. Having the other so close was a little unnerving, but he didn't react in a way to startle his companion. Instead he focused on the task at hand; figuring out the gap-fill exercise using the verb 'go'. The object of the paper was to fill in the missing verb, then write another sentence using the conjugation.

"You have these right, Takumi," Gii noted with pride. Whenever Takumi accomplished something he felt his whole being come alive.

"I don't know how to write another sentence…" In truth he was slightly ashamed to have been caught up on something that others found so easy. But changing the sentence _I will go to the store tomorrow _to a different tense just didn't sink into his brain as fast.

"Grab your pencil, and I'll help you," Gii commanded, lightly. Takumi grabbed his pencil and immediately his hand was covered by his roommate's slightly larger one. He couldn't even get the words in his head together to form a coherent thought at that. "Now, Takumi, what you need to do is copy the sentence down, except for the verb we're using. Just copy it exactly as it's written."

Together the boys copied the sentence exactly as the gap-fill portion showed. Each movement sent shivers up the slighter boy's arm and into his nervous system. In other words, he felt a tingling sensation throughout his upper body.

"Now," Gii continued after they had the sentence written, "What tense do you want to use, present or past?"

Takumi thought for a moment before answering. "Past?"

Again Gii chuckled. "Is that supposed to be a question?"

Hayama lowered his head slightly and blinked a few times. "I don't know," he admitted.

"That's okay; let's go with past tense then."

"Mhm." The sound came out with slight apprehension.

"Relax, Takumi, I'm just helping you with your homework," Gii reassured. Takumi nodded, giving his permission to continue. "We need to change this word from tomorrow to yesterday. You know that word, right?" Another nod followed and Takumi erased tomorrow and wrote in the word yesterday. "Now, you need to change _will go to, _to…?"

Takumi thought for a few moments, looking over his other homework problems. He knew this! Deep down he understood the correct response.

"Went!" he finally stated, proudly.

Saki laughed out loud and stood up from his hunched position. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you did that just so I could get close to you and help."

"N-no!" Takumi squawked, turning a bright shade of red. "I-I…"

Gii clapped his hands together and sat down on the bed, mirth very clear on his face. "Relax, I'm teasing you." Takumi still shied away, highly embarrassed. "But you did good, Takumi. You need to have more faith in your abilities."

Takumi thought back to the prior year. He'd not had any trouble with English, so maybe Saki was correct in his observation. Which observation, Hayama didn't want to think about, but either one or the other or both could very well have been correct. The thought that he could have been comparing himself to Saki Giichi, thus hindering his own knowledge didn't feel good. At least Gii didn't degrade him in any way' Takumi knew he never would.

"Thank you," he mumbled, turning back to his paper. He'd finish it with no further assistance.

"Any time, Takumi," Gii said with a smile. After all, he really would do anything the other asked of him.


	2. On Equal Ground

Hello everyone in reader-ville. I'm glad to be back with another one-shot to add to my mix. I was happy to see so many people viewing this story and I want to thank everyone who has done as such. I also want to thank anyone who reviewed/followed/and-or/favorited this little bit of fun here.

In an answer to a question via review, I wanted to say; yes, this collection will have other characters. I will most likely make it just two characters at a time since the stories are so short. While Takumi and Gii will appear in most of the stories, I do have one Misu and Shingyoji planned. If I continue in order that one will be number seven on the list.

I also wanted to mention that these stories are in random order, so I may jump around between the second and third years of their schooling. I am debating jumping ahead to when they are in uni or possibly older. Not sure as of this moment.

Thanks for dropping by. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

/GG/

_**Takumi-Kun Series**_

On Equal Ground

_**Second Year (After the hookup)**_

The sun beat shown down like a soft kiss from a lover atop his skin as he sat on a stone wall watching a few peers play football. The white and black sphere turned almost gray when kicked in any direction due to the force. Each time Gii's foot came into contact with the article Takumi's heart palpitated as he watched the one he'd given his heart to speed through the defenses toward the correct goal. He, himself, would never be able to play the sport as well as Gii. To him a soccer ball was as foreign as tatami mats were to an American.

That didn't stop him from observing how much each of the players enjoyed chasing after the ball. Everyone's face was alight with a smile, but none shone more brightly than Gii's. While he observed everyone else's faces in passing, no matter what he did, his eyes were always brought back to the handsome face of his roommate.

"He's good at football," Akaike mused, glancing up from his notebook ever so slightly.

"Mhn," came a quiet response. Takumi was a little caught up on how each day he'd seen the other male play a different sport. Gii was always asked by clubs to participate in their practices and since he had trouble turning down the invitation, both boys usually spent the nice days on a playing field or the not so nice days in the billiard room. Hayama didn't really mind as long as he could be near his lover. "He's good at everything, Akaike-kun. Sometimes it makes me feel a little inadequate."

"I don't really think he cares all that much about your sporting ability, Hayama-kun. Gii cares for you just the way you are."

Takumi nodded in response to the very true statement. Though he'd never want to admit such a thing, he knew that he had the campus star wrapped around his little finger. Of course he'd never do anything to abuse such power. He'd made a deal with himself that if such a thing occurred he'd not only break up with Gii, but he'd insist on changing rooms. That kind of power was something no one should have over another person.

A loud cheer erupted from the grounds as Gii scored another goal for the team he'd been assigned. Takumi smiled eagerly at the happenings on the field. Even the other team was gathered around the beautiful man; congratulating him and asking for tips. In a way the shy individual was envious at how well Gii related to people and made friends.

"No matter who he's with, he seems like he's part of the group. It makes me wonder why he'd choose to get close to someone like me."

Akaike put his book down and gazed intently at his friend. "He chose you because he feels something for you that he feels for no one else." The response was matter-of-fact, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't wonder on something like that, Hayama-kun. All you'll do is get foolhardy thoughts in your head."

"I know, but it still doesn't help that he's so accomplished at everything. There has to be a better match out there for him than me," he answered, completely dejected, indicating that those senseless thoughts had started to grow in his brain.

He watched as Gii switched sides to continue playing and again took command of the ball like it was part of his own anatomy. No one could nab the football from Gii no matter how hard they tried. After a few more seconds of running with it he eventually passed it to one of the less skillful players. Said boy was a little taken aback at first, but then ran with all of his might toward the goal; Gii keeping anyone out of the boy's path.

There he was, not only scoring goals himself, but helping the least of the team feel special as well. _He does that for me, too,_ Takumi thought. _Does that mean that I am just the same as everyone else?_ Moments after that thought he locked eyes with his match from across the way. Gii mouthed that he loved Takumi, causing the slighter boy to blush, but neither broke the gaze until the team jumped on Gii like he was the world's gift to soccer. Takumi looked over to see that the other player had scored a goal with Saki Giichi's assistance. It made him smile that someone like that was in his life.

"Do you think he treats me any differently than everyone else?"

Akaike chortled at this comment and shook his head in amazement. Hayama really needed to work on his self-esteem a little.

"While I'm going to claim ignorance on your _activities_ that are inappropriate for this institution, I will say that I'm sure Saki Giichi-kun has yet to do _that _with anyone other than you. That in and of itself means that he treats you differently than everyone; not just at the school but in the world."

Another blush snaked its way across Takumi's face at the mention of intimacy. He was sure Akaike would have to turn them in for actions that were unbefitting of a high-class school, if he actually acknowledged they were occurring. Takumi was glad Akaike-kun was able to keep personal details of another's life to himself rather than expose them to others. If he'd already spoken up then Takumi and Giichi would have been separated as well as punished severely.

"I won't delve further into that topic, but I will say this: maybe you should think of all the ways you outshine that man out there," he said, indicating Gii, who was in the process of saying good-bye to the other soccer players.

Takumi looked a little bewildered at such a thought. "I don't get what you mean, Akaike-kun."

The other boy nodded. "You are a much better violin player than he is, correct?"

"Mhn," Takumi admitted.

"So that means that while my best friend might be good at a lot of things, you are better at violin than he is, and you'll always be better."

Those words hit home and Hayama's eyes widened as if stumbling upon the biggest realization in history. Akaike spoke the truth; he'd always be better at playing the violin than his lover. No matter how hard Gii might try, he'd never come close to the level he was at, even after not playing for years.

Hayama Takumi looked over at Gii, who was running toward them, a smile plastered on his sweaty face. The sun behind him created rays of light and made the man look like an angel. Saki Giichi may have been unequaled when it came to most, but Takumi had that one sliver of perfection that he too could be proud of. He returned the smile, which without his knowledge, was actually something that tied them on equal ground.


	3. Rethread the Ties

Hello everyone! Thanks for stopping by. The following is a short involving Gii and Misu with regards to Shingyouji. Now, I haven't read the light novels, so this is based off what I saw in the movies. I know that Misu and Shingyouji are a popular duo, as per all of the stories written about them on this site. While I enjoy them, I do think their relationship needs quite a bit of work. If you are offended by the following that is your choice.

I wanted to thank everyone who stopped by to read and a special thanks for anyone who reviewed. I appreciate the feedback.

/GG/

**Takumi Series**

Rethread the Ties

**(Third year, after the movie series ends.)**

A rather ominous air floated about the dormitory like so much fog rolling in between the mountains. Not many people were privy to what had caused such an inhospitable feeling. Most people didn't really care all that much anyway, only those in the know could feel the atmosphere. In other words, it wasn't pretty.

Saki Giichi had walked in on a crying Shingyouji Kanemitsu, all but blubbering his voice to death about something he had done in which Misu had gotten angry. Gii hadn't caught the entire conversation, but the way Takumi looked, it was clear the younger man was in distress, which cause his own lover discomfort. This, of course, led to Giichi's irritation. Whether intentional or not, Misu had caused a rather violent chain reaction around him that left most of Saki's inner circle feeling more than depressed.

Normally the most popular boy in school refrained from interfering in other's dilemmas, unless it affected Takumi somehow. This had obviously been one of those cases since when their eyes had met across the conservatory Gii could see the pain in his boyfriend's soul. Heaven help anyone who hurt the person who owned Gii's heart.

Thus, after consoling the younger man and Takumi, Saki found himself stalking across the campus, a man on a mission. Whatever had happened between Shingyouji and Misu was something _someone _needed to address. Oftentimes Takumi's roommate was unaware of his inability to show his love. His classic tsundere attitude bordered on kuudere at times, which made it difficult to peg the guy. Regardless of how Misu treated anyone though, he needed to be told that whatever he did to hurt Shingyouji was unacceptable behavior.

He reached the door in record time, brushing off some first years in the process. He'd talk to them later when he had the chance. Misu Arata was the person on his mind as he rapped on the door and waited for the boy to answer. Which he did a few moments later, a look of shock on his face.

"I need to talk to you," Saki stated without even a hello.

"Okay?" Misu held the door open and Gii walked inside, after which he shut the door and turned to face his guest. "This is about?"

"I know you've helped Takumi and I many times before, and I'm grateful for that. So this is me paying you back for one of the three favors." Nowhere in the manual did it say that returning the favors needed to be physical.

Arata's eyes went wide. He was rather curious as to how Gii planned on paying him back. In truth, he never believed they'd be repaid.

"I don't know what happened, nor do I care at this point. But you really need to think when you're around Shingyouji-kun. Walking in on Takumi while your little puppy dog cries to him is not something anyone wants to witness."

Misu rolled his eyes and smiled. "What did he say was the problem this time?"

Saki sighed and turned toward the window; it was starting to rain and Takumi was still in the greenhouse. "I honestly have no idea. I walked in as Takumi was in the process of trying to get the boy to calm down. Whatever you did this time, I think you went a little too far. There's only so much you can do to a person before they start to question their self-worth."

This caused the other male to scoff slightly. "I'm hardly the only person present who has hurt someone close to me." It was a dirty blow, but he really didn't like the guy, so he had no problem spelling that out as such.

"You're right," Gii stated, "I've hurt Takumi more times than I should have. Any time I've made him cry is inexcusable in my eyes." Gii narrowed his orbs with a scowl. "However…there is a big difference between mine and Takumi's relationship compared to your own with Shingyouji-kun."

Arata really wanted to hear this one. What could the great Saki Giichi have to say about a relationship he wasn't part of? "Do tell."

"Takumi doesn't act like he's developing Stockholm Syndrome." The statement was like a slap in the face in verbal form.

"You know this, how?"

Giichi walked over to Takumi's bed and sat down. This vantage point was a lot less threatening and he could feel the air in the room become thick with animosity. "You can't do any wrong in this kid's eyes, he blames himself, and no matter what he's feeling, he goes back to you like a boomerang. When Takumi and I have a disagreement that boy lets me know. Has Shingyouji-kun ever told you how he felt after a disagreement?"

The question gave Misu pause as he tried to recall a time when his pet had ever mentioned anything. The boy was only supposed to be a pet though, and pets didn't have feelings like people did. Arata took care of his pet, made sure the kid had what he needed, and was intimate when he wanted. So Shingyouji _was_ more than a pet, but hardly his equal. And he was made fully aware of the arrangement before they'd started their tryst.

At least that's the logic he had running through his head.

"Shingyouji is more than aware of how our relationship is and will remain," Misu pointed out.

"That may be true, but I think you're forgetting that you are _not_ working with an animal here; Shingyouji-kun is a human being with feelings and thoughts. You should think hard and clear about how you treat him." Gii stood up and started toward the door. "Just remember, most pets can change hands, or owners, at the drop of a hat. One day someone else may come along who sees a boy who they think deserves better. Shingyouji may move on and in a short time get over you since you're so aloof. You, however, I'm not sure you can live without him anymore. The one who's going to get hurt, in the end, is you."

That was quite a bit of drama, and Gii needed to leave the room before he went postal on the fact that Misu was affecting Takumi with his inability to show his affections. It wasn't like he could change the other boy's mind anyway, but maybe a little spark had been ignited that would make him think a little more about Shingyouji's feelings. He recalled his and Takumi's conversation about how they would always remain unequal except on that one day, but there was no way such a relationship could be healthy and last as long as both Misu and Shingyouji wanted it to.

Misu watched Saki walk out the door without so much as a by-your-leave. That boy could really run off at the mouth, but it gave Arata something to think about. Rather than continue on with his homework, his mind kept wandering to Shingyouji; where he was, what he was doing.

Thus, what Saki Giichi had set out to do came to pass. The boy known as Misu Arata had new seeds of life planted in his brain. How long those seeds would grow was dependent on the one in question. As long as a passing thought of the underclassman entered his ruminations then that was what mattered. It was up to Misu to act on his own accord and rethread the ties that bound the two of them another. And whenever the stubborn Arata needed a little shove, Gii would be sure to impart his wisdom, especially since he knew it would make Takumi happy.

/GG/

**Author's Note**

**I figured I would let readers know the next pairing here. Keep in mind, I am not shipping anyone outside of the canon pairings. These are just shots of two characters and their interaction at a specific time. **

**Next time: Takumi and Misu (Third year, before the preceding.) **


	4. In the Other's Arms

I am so sorry for the delay. University is not easy. I will be starting a doctoral program in July or August of 2014 though, so my absence was warranted. I'll try to get the other ones I have planned out during this final year of being stuck in the middle of nowhere. Hope you enjoy.

Thank you so much for those who have been reading this series. I am so happy to see so many people hitting each chapter. Cheers mates!

/GG/

**Life's Little Snippets**

In the Other's Arms

_(__**Second Year)**_

Normally it was Saki Giichi who woke up first. Takumi would listen to his roommate (lover) move about the room for a time and then he'd slowly open his eyes and smile at whatever Gii happened to be doing in that moment. The same routine always followed: Gii would smile himself. He'd walk over to the bed and sit next to Takumi. Then he'd start to stroke the half-way sleeping boy on the head or lean in and kiss him. Takumi relished the "Good Morning, Takumi" ritual that Gii had started, even if it embarrassed him quite a bit.

Only, this time he woke up and Gii wasn't padding about the room. In fact, the other was still lying in bed with his blanket drawn around his head. Now, Takumi may have been shy, but if Gii was still sleeping then he could start his own "Good Morning, Gii" ritual, or copy the ritual the other did and try it on the one who usually woke him up.

Takumi smiled and jumped out of bed as silently as possible. He crossed the short distance to Giichi's bed and sat himself down. Then he tentatively reached his hand out and placed it on his boyfriend's cheek. Within moments he pulled his hand away and then placed it on the other's forehead. Saki Giichi's hair was wet with perspiration and his head was hot with fever.

"Gii?" The worry was evident in his voice. Takumi's heart was racing and he could feel his own body heat up. When the sleeping Gii didn't wake up he rubbed his hand up and down the other's cheek and whispered a little louder, "Gii, are you okay?"

Slowly a pair of usually dazzling eyes started to open and take focus. Relief rushed into Takumi's brain and he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. The eyes looked tired though and it scared Takumi.

"Gii, are you okay?" he asked again.

Saki Giichi smiled, painfully, and tried to nod his head. In truth he felt like he was dying, but he couldn't very well tell Takumi that. That'd send the kid into a panic and Gii wasn't in any condition to try to calm his lover down if he did start to hyperventilate.

"I'm…fi…ne…Ta…kumi," he breathed, shifting slightly so he could see Takumi face on. Gii worried for Takumi's sanity with the way that he was freaking out silently.

"You can hardly talk," Takumi pressed. The brown-haired boy wanted nothing more than to call the hospital and get his lover the best of care possible. As the younger brother he always had someone looking out for him when he was small. Being presented with the opposite was a little daunting. "We should get you to a hospital," he suggested.

A forced laugh emanated from Gii's mouth. His boyfriend was so cute when he was worried. "I'm…okay. I just…need sleep."

"But…" Takumi didn't finish his sentence thanks to Gii's finger appearing before him and pressing against his lips.

"I'm okay, Takumi…you go…to class. I…will…sleep…" Gii, even in sickness gave a dazzling smile which made Takumi's heart melt. The smaller boy leaned in and placed his head against Gii's forehead and took in a deep breath of his lover.

"Okay, Gii." There was a sadness in his voice as he stood up and got ready for the day.

/GG/

In what had to be the longest day of his life Takumi managed to forget homework, zone out during class on multiple occasions, and think about Gii non-stop. He didn't quite know when he'd gotten so attached, but when the other boy wasn't around he felt lost. On multiple occasions he'd been stopped by his friends to make sure he was okay. By the end of the school day he was overly pale and ready for nothing more than to get back to his room and make sure Giichi was okay.

Without so much as a by-your-leave he ran from his cleaning duties and all but crashed through the door of his shared room. Eyes wide with worry he jumped across the room and all but fell on top of his sleeping boyfriend. In truth it was rather lucky that Gii was awake and able to catch Takumi so their heads didn't knock together.

"Takumi?" Giichi giggled, holding the boy to his chest. "Was it really that bad?" He was feeling better, but still a little weak.

"I don't like it when you're sick, Gii. I miss you," Takumi admitted into the taller boy's shoulder.

Saki leaned down and kissed Takumi's head. "I missed you too, Takumi. Not getting to see you for a day was a punishment."

Hayama wanted to roll his eyes. How his lover could make such embarrassing comments never ceased to amaze him. But what really made Takumi wonder was why he relished every single comment the taller boy made, even if it was corny and belonged in a shojo manga.

"I didn't know what to do, Gii. I wanted to help, but I didn't know how." Tears started to stream out of his eyes and he wiped them away with the back of his hand.

Giichi wanted to hold the boy that much closer. He never could have asked for a better lover than the tender Takumi. The boy was never going to get away.

"Play for me, Takumi," Giichi stated.

Takumi pulled back from the hug slightly and eyed the other, perplexed. "Play what?"

Another laugh found its way from Giichi's mouth. "You are so cute, Takumi," he beamed. "Play your violin for me."

What a suggestion. Takumi didn't know how his playing would be of any help, but he couldn't turn down such a request. Without even trying to get Gii to explain further he pulled from the hug and stood up from the bed. As if on autopilot he fetched his violin and pulled it from its case.

"I think it might be better if I did something else for you, Gii," he complained, embarrassed.

"No…Takumi," Gii said with a smile. "Your playing is the best medicine."

The violinist blushed and lowered his head slightly. No matter what, Gii was able to make him turn red and cause his heart to race with just a few words. Any sort of comment the man made was like music to his ears. He placed the violin and drew his bow, took a deep breath, and started to play. A whimsical melody erupted from the instrument and he let the music transport him from their room to a waterfall crashing against the boulders.

Takumi looked up and saw Gii standing near the waterfall. He was in the nude, sun reflecting off the water droplets on his body. In a word he was magnificent. Takumi watched as he dove into the pool below the falls and swam around with the grace of a beaver in the foam. Saki Giichi looked up and flashed a brilliant smile at Takumi and invited him in the water, but he knew if he followed his desire then the fantasy would fade. He rather preferred Gii when he was healthy, a sick boyfriend scared him more than anything else in the world.

Gii watched as Takumi continued playing, a peaceful look on his face. What he wouldn't give to be in that boy's head with him. It didn't really matter though since he was content to watch the other play the violin and gaze at the ghosts of his mind. The sick closed his eyes and let himself drift off again. When he woke up he was sure to be better and they could imagine different fantasies together.

Once finished with the song Takumi opened his eyes and lost his little world. Gii was asleep and breathing peacefully. He put the violin away and walked back to the bed. After a quick check of Gii's temperature via the back of his hand, Takumi curled up on the bed with his boyfriend and let himself fall asleep. The boy who used to be afraid of touch didn't even feel his lover wrap him in his arms. He wouldn't have pulled away anymore because he felt complete in the other's arms.


End file.
